I can't hide my feelings anymore
by thx2God4U.S.A
Summary: Sparx becomes dangerously ill, and Nova fears that she will never be able to confess her feelings to him. Sorry for the bad summery. Spova is my all favorite animated couples so I hope I portrayed them well. I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO! READ REAVIEW AND ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**This was supposed to be a one-shot but I can't save this and I already had to retype this once so I'll break it to be between two or three chapters. Again tell me everyone's in character and if you like the story. I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**

It was only a week since the Skeleton King's formless army invaded Shuggazoom. While the Hyperforce won, everyone on the team took a massive beating. No one on the team could battle or even train for a whole week. So when everyone was feeling better, Antauri decided call everyone into the training hall to loosen their , he noticed that a certain red pilot wasn't present this morning

"Has anyone seen Sparx?" the black monkey asked.

"No." Chiro said curiously "In fact, none of us have seen him all morning."

"Indeed, Sparx did seem rather feeble when he went to bed last night. Come to think of it, he did go to bed strangely early." Gibson thought out loud

"Ah he's probably just doesn't want to get off his lazy tail" Nova said with a smart aleck tone "I'll go wake him up"

"Nova, please be gentle with him. He shouldn't be this late for training, true, but remember we are all still recovering from the Formless invasion. This training is merely to see if we have recovered enough to resume protecting the city," warned Antauri

"Okay" Nova signed as she walked over to her tube and shot herself upstairs. Just as she was about to knock on the door to Sparx's room, the door opened with Sparx leaning on the side of the door. He took a few wobbly steps right past the yellow female without even noticing her. She also noted that he looked really tired and pale.

"Sparx, are you okay?" she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Nova!" Sparx turned around startled. "I didn't see you there."

"I noticed." she said nervously "You don't look so good Sparx. Are you feeling okay?

"Y..yeah I'm f..ine. I just I.. I.." that's all the red simian could say before passing out

""Sparx!" Nova gasped as she bent down to pick up Sparx. When she sat him up, she panicked with how shallow his breathing was. She put his arm around her shoulder and carried him into her tube. When they were downstairs Nova took him to the training hall and called for help.

"Gibson! Something's wrong with Sparx!" everyone ran over to the two monkeys and were all shocked to see the state Sparx was in.

""Nova, what happened to him?" Otto asked urgently

""I don't know," Nova said franticly "He just walked out of his room and passed out." she Gibson takes Sparx out of her arms and felt his wrist for pulse. He only relaxed a little when he found a decent one. He then felt his forehead but quickly pulled his hand away.

"He has an intense fever, he needs medicinal attention immediately!" said Gibson as he and Otto lifted up Sparx and took him to the med-bay. They laid the sick monkey in the bed when he started coughing uncontrollably. Nova sat him up to help him breathe.

"Chiro, I need water, rags, and cough drops." Gibson turned to his leader "Otto, I need a warm blanket and a pillow."

"You got it" they both said as they ran to retrieve their requested items.

"Antauri, I need you to hook Sparx up to this heart monitor, we need to keep track of his heartbeat."

Antauri nodded and took the heart monitor from the blue scientist. While he was hooking Sparx up to the heart monitor, Nova walked over to Gibson.

"What can I do?" She asked

""I don't really have anything for you to do Nova" Gibson said awkwardly

"Come on Gibson I need to help Sparx somehow! He needs me!" she said as she began to grow warm and tighten her fists

"Nova" Antauri interfered "I understand you want to help in Sparx's recovery, but an important aspect to healing is a peaceful and quiet environment, so if you wish to help him, we all need to stay calm, do you understand?"

Nova thought about what Antauri said and ,as usual, his words managed to help her relax.

"Yeah I understand. I'm sorry Gibson, I'm just really worried about Sparx."

"It's understandable, Nova. Actually, I do need a blood sample before I learn what's wrong with him." he said as he reached for a needle. "Would you be so kind as to take a blood sample from his arm?"

"Anything to help" she said as she took the needle from Gibson. As she gently took blood from the sick monkey's arm, Chiro and Otto came back in with the stuff Gibson asked for.

"Here's everything, Gibson" said Chiro. Otto just put the blanket, pillow and something else he wanted to give Sparx.

""Thank you, Chiro this water is..." Gibson looked at Sparx who was holding something brown and cute under his arm.

"Otto, why is Sparx holding one of your plush toys" Gibson asked pinching his face at Otto's childish nature.

"What? it'll make him feel better and give him a good dream." Otto said gleefully

Gibson signed and put the rag on Sparx's forehead "Very well, it's not getting in the way of anything, so as childish as it is, I suppose it's harmless. However, I need to be alone with Sparx while I analyze his condition. Thank you all for your help but now you all must wait outside until I have made my diagnosis."

Everyone nodded and left Gibson to his work, except Nova. She just stood there and looked at Sparx's body he looked miserable as he slept on what she prayed wasn't his death bed

"Nova, please. Don't make this any harder then it has to be. Sparx is in good hands with Gibson. He'll be better before you know it. Now come on let Gibson work." Chiro ordered gently, understanding how Nova felt.

"Nova reluctantly nodded and slowly walked out of the room. she had a bad feeling this was no ordinary fever. If Sparx's life was in danger, she would do everything in her power to keep friend alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry this took so long I'm having publishing problems and I forgot to say in Chapter 1 that this takes place before the "I Chiro" Saga. Stupid Laptop so yeah pretend you don't know about the "I Chiro" saga and definatly "Soul of Evil."Also I'm kind of making this story up as I go so it maybe a little rushed and clunky. Sorry about that. I do have one scene with Antauri and Nova, shippers DO NOT get any ideas. Anyway on with the story. I DO NOT SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**

The team had been waiting outside for an hour. Antauri was teaching Chiro how to play chess, and Otto was just hanging from tail trying to relax. He wanted to cheer everyone up but he knew that now wasn't the time. Everyone flinched at the sound of a loud bang on the wall. They turned around to see a punching bag gushing out sand like an open wound. They also saw their female fighter panting in rage, her fangs showing and her fist throbbing under the dented metal of her hands. Nova turned to them and saw the boys staring.

"What? You told me to try to relax and I found something to help me relax." she snapped to them

"Well, do you feel better?" Otto said awkwardly.

Nova saw the damage she caused "Yeah, I just needed to burn myself out. Sorry about startling you guys."

" It's okay, Nova" said Chiro

"No it's not! We're all worried about Sparx and it's not just me! I'm not the only one worried for him and if you guys can handle it this well, then I don't have an excuse!" she shouted then she took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. " I don't why I can't get that in my head."

Antauri smiled at her. He walked up to her, lifted her head up and wiped her tears "I think you just did Nova." then he gasped when she pulled him into a hug. Sadly the first happy moment of the day had to be cut short by Gibson. His head hung low as he walked out of the med-bay. He also held a clipboard that had his calculations written on it. Everyone saw him and were relieved to get an answer.

"Gibson. Do you know what's wrong with Sparx?" said Nova

Gibson hesitated "Yes, do you all remember the wound to Sparx's back from the formless battle?"

"Yeah" said Chiro "You gave him stitches right?"

"and didn't you give him some of my blood after I fixed the robotic parts of his back?" asked Otto

" Yes, but the blood I gave him was apparently counteracted by the remaining blood in his organic body."

"What are you saying, Gibson?" asked Antauri crossing his arms

Gibson had to cover his face his voice is full of worry and pain. "Sparx… has.. has a blood infection." Everyone went wide eyed. Otto and Chiro had their jaws down. Antauri was still calm but he had to cover his face. Nova grabbed Gibson by the shoulders

"What do you mean 'blood infection'?!" Nova panicked as Otto pulled her off of the blue scientist.

"I... I don't understand, Gibson. He seemed fine after you gave him the medicine and Otto's blood" Chiro said in a tone that merged sadness and confusion

" An infection has the ability to hide itself for a while until it has finally built itself up enough to take it's toll on one's body. I have a theory on this. Whatever the germ was the medicine must not have been strong enough to fight it off so it just reproduced itself creating this illness. This...this is all my fault. I should have checked more carefully for any signs of an infection."

"You cannot blame yourself for this Gibson. Sparx usually does have a strong immune system, and he hasn't shown any symptoms of illness until now." said Antauri

" But is he gonna be alright?" asked Nova in pure fear

" I...I can't promise anything. An infection this strong could be terminal." Gibson almost looked ready to cry "I will have to create an antidote from scratch ... and if I can't..."

"No" Nova whispered she was one who was fighting the urge to cry. The silence was suddenly interrupted by the sound of painful coughing in the med-bay. Nova sprinted to Sparx's side and saw that he was turning green and covering his mouth with his hand. Nova quickly grabbed the trash pail and put it against Sparx's face so he could puke into it. When he was done he broke down into soft sobs in pain. Nova embraced the shaking monkey into her warm caring arms until the mood swings stopped. Despite the burning pain on her chest from his feverish head leaning on it, she didn't want to let the poor sick primate go, but she had to as the rest of the team joined her in comforting him. Gibson took the damp cold rag and put it back on Sparx's head. However, Sparx wined and tried to take it off but Gibson stopped him.

"Please Sparx you mustn't remove this."

"Too (cough) co..cold" he moaned in pain

"I'm terribly sorry Sparx." he said calmly "But your fever is rising, you need to keep this on your forehead in order to cool down."

"Gibson (sobs)... I'm gonna (cough) die aren't I?" he said with a struggling hoarse voice.

Nova began to cry and was fighting to control the tears so she just turned away from him.

"No you won't Sparx" said Chiro "Gibson's working on medicine for you right now. We would never let you die, the only thing you need to worry about is getting some rest." Sparx took a deep breath and actually managed to calm down.

"Tha..thanks kid (cough)." he said as Otto pulled the blanket back onto Sparx's shaking body.

"Do not fear for your life, my friend. I may have a lead on an antidote for your condition. I will work all through the night if I have to in order to cure you, I promise that I will get you out this med-bay alive and well" said Gibson.

"Alright… just p-please.. hurry." Sparx was almost struggling to breathe.

"Deep breaths Sparx. Chiro is right, Perhaps you should try to rest through the pain. Is there anything you need before you go to sleep?" Antauri asked a caring voice.

"No..No"

"You don't want anything?" Otto asked

"No..No...Nova" Nova turned around in shock. 'He wants me to stay with him?' she thought in her head.

"You want Nova to stay with you?" asked Otto

"Can she, Gibson?" asked Antauri

"Hmm… if it'll make him more comfortable, and I do need help making the antidote." Gibson said as Sparx passed out again.

"Sparx?" Chiro said nervously

"I believe he just passed out due to his fever, but he's getting worse" Gibson said putting an oxygen mask over the pilot's face. "I will need to work on the immediately. Nova, I guess you'll be joining me in my experiment." Nova wiped her face in her arm and nodded.

"Everyone else, my apologies but you must wait outside again."

"Ahhh but waiting's so boring!" Otto whined.

"Come on, Otto, we'll find something to keep ourselves occupied" said Antauri. Otto simply nodded as he Chiro and Antauri left the blue and yellow monkey alone with their 'patient'. Otto and Chiro took one last at Sparx, then to each other and closed the door to the lab.

"Chiro may I speak with you alone?" asked Antauri

"Sure" Chiro said sadly as they walked into Antauri's room. They both sat down in a lotus position, but Chiro was slouching and leaning on his arms

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked his father figure.

" I just wanted to say.. I'm proud of you, Chiro." he said much to Chiro's misunderstanding.

"For what? I didn't do anything, and I defiantly haven't done anything to help Sparx."

"Chiro, I am very impressed at your behavior about the situation. In times as tragic as this, we need our leader to be mature and patient to prevent panic amongst the team. I also took note on how you spoke to Nova when she refuged to leave Gibson to his work "

"With all due respect, Antauri, what was the big deal? Gibson needed to work so I just asked her nicely to get out of Gibson's lab."

"I know but it's the way you asked that impressed me. Your tone and your words towards her. You understood how hard this is for her and for all of us, and you knew exactly how to handle her emotions and help her to stay calm. I always knew you had amazing leadership skill, and today your growth as a leader since the day we met has shown through your behavior. And for that, Chiro, I thank you."

Chiro let what the black monkey told him sink in. "You really mean that?" he asked. Antauri smiled and nodded "I…I really wish you didn't say any of that." he said with watering eyes

"What do you mean?"

"I..I know it seems like I've been taking this whole Sparx thing well, but the truth is.. this is killing me deep down. You were just telling about much I've d-devoped and of course you had a big part that. But Sparx, I really couldn't have done it without him. He's like an older brother to me. I can relate to him, he helps me train a-and he's always there for me." Chiro was starting to cry. "but n-now, seeing him in that much pain, and I can't d-do much of anything to help him." he began shaking " Antauri if he dies from this infection I…I.." Chiro was stopped by two metal arms pulling him into a warm hug. Chiro began to cry freely into Antauri's shoulder.

"Sparx will not die, Chiro. He is in good hands with us, you know that. Gibson has years of experience with chemicals and medical procedures, and we'll do everything we can for Sparx." Antauri said as he wiped Chiro's tears from his face. Chiro smiled and took a deep breath.

"You're right, Antauri. It's like you always say 'no Monkey Team member.."

"Is ever alone'" Antauri finished

Chiro chuckled "Beside, Nova's gonna be by his side the whole time. And honestly those two could protect one another better on their own then the entire Super Robot could."

"I agree. Sparx and Nova have this unique bond with each other that they haven't admitted to even themselves let alone to one another."

"Well, I trust in Gibson to cure Sparx, I really do, but if he doesn't make it, I don't even wanna imagine how she's gonna take it."

 **Okay that was chapter. Sorry there wasn't too much Spova. I decided to give Chiro and Antauri a little spotlight. I want the story to focus on Sparx and Nova, but I thought it would interesting to see how the rest of the team would react to this. Ya know for a little more variety in the story. Please review and tell me everyone's in character. P.S before you say Sparx is out of character with the sobbing, keep in mind that he's slowly dying from the inside out. I'm pretty sure warrants some tears**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry something just messed up with editing very stressful. Anyway on with the story. I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**

It was a very long day for the Hyper Force. Gibson was putting fiber of his being into making Sparx's medicine, he had to. For he knew that the life of his friend was in his hands. He and Nova were working on Sparx's medicine all day. His heart beat was so slow they constantly had to watch the heart monitor to check if he was still alive. Nova stared at Sparx as she became lost in her troubled mind she couldn't find a pace in his breathing, it looked like there was serious pain on every breath

"Nova"

"Hmm?"

"I um... I need that tray of vials you're holding." Nova looked down and remembered that Gibson asked her to look for some chemicals for the antibody.

"Oh yeah sorry I was just-"

"I know" Gibson nodded as Nova handed him the test tubes

"Are you almost done?" she asked

"Yes these last few chemicals should be just what his system needs"

"What exactly is that infection doing to him?" she asked turning to the sleeping pilot

Gibson signed "Unfortunately, a blood infection is most likely the worst kind. His blood gives the majority of his body the ability to function." he sadly explained while mixing the concoction

"So?"

"So the infection has gained access to many of his vital organs"

"Wait, we're half robot, shouldn't we be immune to sickness?"

"You answered your own question. As cyborgs we are merely half robot, so we still have burdens of an organic body."

"That means there's even less to infect and less to fight off illness" Nova realized out loud

"Precisely" he yawned "but I believe this concoction just might be what I need to save his life."

"Well what are you waiting for?" she said anxiously "Let's give it to him"

Gibson poured the liquid into a needling sealed it shut.

"Alright, keep your fingers crossed. I have absolutely no way to test this before I give it to him."

"Just try it, what choice do we have?" she encouraged him. Once again out of nowhere Sparx went into a coughing fit in his sleep. He moaned in pain and was fighting the urge to throw up. Nova removed his oxygen mask and gave him some cold water

"Nova, would you mind holding his arm out for me to give him the shot?" Gibson asked. Nova. She just nodded, gently took hold of Sparx's arm and pulled out to be straight. Then Gibson slowly injected him with the home made medicine. Sparx hissed in minor pain but relaxed when Nova pet him on the head

"Just a pinch, Sparx, that's all. You're gonna be alright now, right Gibson?"

"Nova, he can't hear you, but yes he should be healed by that medicine. Sadly we shall have to wait until morning to learn if it worked."

"Even if it didn't, we can just try to make another one right?"

Gibson said nothing and bit his lips. Nova gulped when Otto came in with a worried expression.

"How's Sparx?" he asked hastily "

We just injected him with an antidote, we won't know of its affects until morning." Gibson answered the green mechanic

"Ah don't worry, Gibson. You're great at being a doctor. Sparx will be fine tomorrow, I know he'll be."

"I admire your optimism, Otto. However, I had no way to test my concoction before I gave it to him there are no promises with this scenario."

"Don't say that!" Nova shouted making the two flinch. "He's not gonna... that. I'm .. uh we're gonna take care of him all night if we have to!" Gibson and Otto didn't know how to react. they're weren't surprised at the yellow female's brass passion but at the same time they were startled for an unexplainable reason

"Umm.. well I made dinner for everyone. You two must be hungry."

"Why thank you, Otto. I'm sorry to have kept you and the others waiting for so long. Speaking of which, where are Chiro and Antauri?"

"They're in Antauri's room. I think they've been trying to wait this out by meditating."

"I don't blame them" Gibson yawned and rubbed his eyes "I'll be join you in a while. There's still work I his to accomplish."

"No way Smarty Pants. You've been working way too hard all day. I understand that it's for Sparx, but if you don't take a brake you can't put your all into helping him. Come on, let's get you something to eat." Otto said gesturing him to the door. Gibson signed and looked back at Sparx. he then heard his stomach

"You're right, I'm getting too tired to think and too hungry apparently. I'll join you immediately"

"Yay!" Otto noticed Nova staring at Sparx again. "You've been kinda quiet, Nova. Do you wanna eat something too?

"I had a bag of chips a little over an hour ago, I'll just stay with Sparx." she signed sitting on a chair next to the feverish monkey

"But-"

"Leave her, Otto. She can tell us if there's a problem with him while I take a brake" Otto signed and left with Gibson. Nova pulled her knees to her chest and embraced the silence. She put the wet rag on the sleeping pilot's head and stroked his head with a caring hand. Unaware that this woke him up because he wasn't facing her.

"Hey Sparx" Nova said quietly. "I know you can't hear me, but I don't care. Gibson just gave you some medicine, but for some reason I'm still scared for your life and all day I couldn't figure out why." Sparx wanted to talk but his throat was in too much pain to say anything

"But just a few minutes ago, I realizes why we treat each other the way we do. Well, I know why I do it, I don't know if you feel the same way. It's deeper than just teasing and smart mouth remarks, that stuff is just a blanket that I've been hiding my emotions under." Nova started to tear up. "but I may have been keeping that sheet on too long. The funny thing is I didn't even know I was hiding anything at all until now" her tears began to flow, yet she still had no idea that Sparx was awake but he was just letting her speak on

"Now it might be too late to tell you how I feel. I'm sorry I waited so long but I was afraid of how it would affect as a whole. (Sob) The Monkey Team need you Sparx. The Super Robot needs its right fist rocket, Chiro needs his brotherly role model, and I..I" she sniffed and rubbed her bubblegum eyes. She wanted to stop but she had to keep going, she couldn't stop now. "I need the charm, wit, voice, eyes and passion of the monkey I fell in love with!" Nova broke down silently after saying those words from her heart. Suddenly the heart monitor went insanely rapid. Nova gasped and ran to get Gibson

"Gibson!, Gibson! Something's happening in the med-bay!"

Gibson jumped from his seat, ignoring his spilled drink "I'm coming Nova! I need you to get a bottle of liquid medicine from my room, it'll help him calm down!" she nodded and ran on four legs to the blue simian's room. The others followed Gibson into the med-bay only to find Sparx on the floor trying to stand up.

"Sparx, what are you doing!?" Chiro said urgently

"Where... where is she?" he said painfully while grabbing the bed trying to get to his feet. Otto and Antauri tried to get him back in bed but he was struggling in their grips to get to the door.

"Do you mean Nova?" Otto asked while holding him down

"Why do you her so urgently, my friend?" asked Antauri

"Yeah, the four of us are right here to care of you, too." Otto said

"No!" Sparx shouted with a weak hoarse breath. "I (cough, cough.) need to talk to her!"

"Don't shout, Sparx. You're lungs are struggling enough as it is" Gibson said gently

"She's coming, Sparx" Chiro told him but what's going on?"

"She...she needs t-to know something" he said panting "I-I.. I heard-"

"You heard what, Sparx?" Nova asked standing in the door with medicine bottle

"Nova!" Sparx squirmed his way out out of Otto and Antauri's grip and hit the floor hard. Nova put down the bottle down and ran to Sparx. She gently pulled him up by shoulders and sat him up on his Sparx looked her in the eyes

"Nova (cough) I..I heard everything you just said" Nova froze in both her blood and circuits. She turned so red she looked she looked as sick as Sparx

"What is he talking about, Nova?" Antauri asked speaking for everyone, but she wasn't listening. All she could do was cry

"You.. you weren't supossed to..." Nova was stopped by Sparx nearly fainting

"I'm sorry I was too tired to stop you." he said rubbing his eyes

"Then you know why I didn't say anything before" she looked down shamefully

"N-Nova..look at me. Y...you were the reason I was crying earlier. I wanted to tell you word for word everything you said me (sob) and I..I was horrified I would never be able to confess but you stole my words (cough) and my breath from me." he nuzzled his nose against hers but she was still frozen.

"I'm gonna heal for the team a-and I'm especially gonna heal for you. Thank you for giving me a reason.. to ..keep...going." Sparx passed out again. Nova was too paralyzed to hold him up so gibson caught him and put him back into bed. Then the room fell into awkward silence.

" Um.. what just happened?" Chiro whispered to the black monkey

"I believe the certain 'bond' we were talking about earlier has finally been released" he whispered back to him. Otto waved a hand in front of Nova face but she showed absolutely no reaction.

"Um guys, Nova won't move" Otto broke the silence nervously. Antauri walked up to her and felt her heartbeat, it was more rapid than Sparx's was all day.

"I believe she is merely in shock, Otto." Antauri replied

"Yeah all of this is just happening _way_ too fast." said Chiro who looked boggled by all of this himself

Gibson cleared his throat "Nova's shock shouldn't be anything too harmful. She just needs some rest to sooth her panicked mind" he said while placing a spare blanket over her. "Come on Nova, let's get you to bed." he helped Nova get on her feet. Her legs were really shaking and Gibson had to take very slow steps with her.

"So how long is she gonna be like this?" Chiro asked Gibson as the others were walking with him and Nova.

"She should be fine in the morning, she just to let all of.. that sink in." he answered

"Great" said Otto "that's when Sparx'll get better"

"Right, Otto" said Gibson "for Nova's sake."

"Gibson, based on the energy that Sparx showed trying to get to Nova, it's clear your antidote is have some sort of affect" Antauri reassured

Gibson went wide eyed in realization as he laid Nova in her bed "Great Scotts, why didn't I think of that? Good point, Antauri. However it's also apparent that he is still feeble. We are still going to have wait until morning to learn of its full results."

"Well then, I guess all we can do for now is go to bed." said Chiro shrugging his shoulder

"I'll stay up with Sparx in the med-bay" Otto volunteered. everyone just nodded, said good night and walked to their rooms. Otto went downstairs, and set himself up a little spot to sleep next to Sparx. He saw his teddy bear under the bed. He smiled, picked it up, put it back under Sparx's arm and went to sleep on the floor.

 **So that was Chapter 3 I took so long I was at camp and I tried to write it there so this may not be my best effort and sorry if the Spova is too sappy. Also sorry if Nova's confession was a little contrived but I thought it would be sweet. Anyway read review and tell me if you enjoyed and tell me if everyone's in character.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys time for the climax. Yeah this is the final chapter of my story. I need new ideas for fan fictions. I do have an idea for a Chiro/Antauri (FATHER/SON) one-shot but I'm not sure if I've thought it through enough. Also I want to try more funny light hearted fanfics but I don't think I have the talent to pull that off. So Im gonna see how well I can do with light comedy in this chapter. Tell me how I do :) However for now I'm gonna stick to what I'm good at, heart-felt story with lots of character development. I'm good at that right? :) right? :( Also I'm in the mood to torture the shippers and I already gave Antova a beating so let's take a shot at Gibova. I'm stalling I DO NOT OWN SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPERFORCE GO!**

It was the morning after Sparx fell ill. The morning started out slow but everyone woke up early except Nova. Nova woke up with tired yawn and a minor pain in her chest. Then Chiro walked into her room with some milk and cereal on a tray.

"Morning, Nova. Are you feeling alright?" he asked with a child-like caring voice

"I-I think so. What happened? Why is it morning?" she asked dizzily and confused

"You don't remember going into shock?"

"No, how did I-" she gasped as the memories of last night flooded into her mind "Sparx!" she ran past Chiro so fast he nearly dropped the breakfast he brought for her. When her tube brought her downstairs she sprinted on four legs to the med-bay only to be stopped by Gibson coming out of the med-bay.

"Nova, I'm surprised to you so energize after coming out of shock. Are you feeling better?"

"Not to sound disrespectful, Gibson, but _sure_ while there's a guy coughing his lungs out with a blood infection, let's ask about the girl who just passed out from nothing but stress." she said sarcastically

"Nova" Antauri spoke up from where she didn't notice him and Otto sitting in the room

"Antauri" Gibson lifted a hand to stop him "I'll handle this. Nova, you're right a shock may not as dangerous as Sparx's condition, but going into shock can also prove dangerous." this made Nova bite her tongue "You may be our finest warrior but you are still part of this team and if we don't show equal concern for each other than the care we _do_ show would be nothing more than petty " he said stroaking her cheek comforting her

"I don't care about the mass of the illness or injury, I refuse to let any member of this team go without equal treatment."

Nova signed "Thanks, Gibson. I didn't mean to come off as so hasty. Yeah I'm okay, but what about Sparx?"

"Um yes I believe Chiro should be down here to hear this news."

"I'm here!" the young leader announced as he walked out of his tube. Nova blushed and bit her lip when she saw the state he was in.

"Um Chiro" Otto looked at him with a confused expression "why are you covered in milk?"

"Ignore it." he said while Antauri levitated a towel over to him "Gibson, did your antidote work on Sparx?"

Gibson paused and smiled "Gentlemen..Nova I am ecstatic to announce that Sparx is going to make a full recovery." The whole room lit up. Otto cheered and pulled Chiro into a cheerful hug and Antauri lets out sign in relief. Nova looked ready to tear up again and pulled into a strong hug.

"Thank goodness!" she said as she squeezed Gibson to the point of looking bluer "You did it, Gibson! You saved his life,(sob) You did it!"

Gibson was struggling to breathe in Nova's grip "Nova, if you don't release my torso, I fear this whole phenomenon will repeat itself all over again." he said almost wheezing

"Oh! sorry" she let the blue simian go "I'm just _so_ happy!"

"We all are, may we see him, Gibson?" Antauri asked

"Of course but quietly. He is still asleep" he replied and suddenly looked at Otto

"What?" he asked

"Oh nothing Otto" he said walking into the lab with the others. They all stood by Sparx's bed. He took in nice deep breaths and appeared to be sleeping peacefully with Otto's teddy bear.

"He looks so much better." Chiro whispered

"He _feels_ so much better." Nova said as she put her hand on her forehead

"You certainly outdid yourself with that medicine, Gibson." Antauri smiled

"Thank you, Antauri. It was nothing I wouldn't done have done for any of you." he said modestly. That was when Sparx slowly woke up. He sat up, stretched and yawned. He then looked to see everyone staring at him

"Oh hey guys"

"Sparx! You're alright" Chiro's eyes sparkled and he hugged his older brother figure

"Haha, good to see ya kid." Sparx said hugging him back

"Hey your voice is back, and you seem a lot happier." said Otto blissfully

"Yeah" he said stretching his back " Man, I've never felt this good in my life . When you make a promise, you go all out Brainstrain."

Gibson just blushed "Please I don't deserve so much admiration." he said with an embarrassed voice

"Ya do in my book, pal...you saved my life." he said as Chiro let him go

"But if I had analyzed your body more cautiously last week for any signs of infection, none of this would have happened."

" _Yeah_ cause _you're_ the one who stabbed me in the back giving me that open wound that caused the infection. I _totally_ remember that. No wait.. no I don't" Sparx smirked

"I never imagined I would actually miss those sarcastic remarks of yours, Sparky." Gibson said back

"Normally I hate being called that, but I'll let it slide for now."

"How'd you sleep last night? You looked like you were sleeping pretty happily when we walked in." Chiro asked curiously

"Pretty okay once I was able to breathe, but I did have this weird dream that I was wrapped in this weird plushie cotton stuff. It was bizarre but it felt nice and soft" Otto and Gibson looked at each other. Otto grinned and Gibson pouted.

"It is remarkable to you healthy again my friend." said Antauri

"Thanks everyone. I wouldn't gotten better without all of you." he replied

"Wow that was sappy. Are you sure the medicine worked, Gibson?" Chiro asked smiling. Then everyone just laughed except for Nova who was acting rather self-consis

"Um guys do you mind if I talk to Nova alone?" Sparx asked awkwardly

"If you need to, Sparx, we'll leave you two alone." Gibson nodded making his way to the door

"Ah come on! More waiting?" Otto grabbed his head

"Come on, Otto" Chiro pulled him to the door while giving the red monkey a thumbs up. Then Sparx was alone with Nova

"Don't be shy" he said patting the bed "You can sit here if you'd like." Nova just nodded and sat on the edge of the bed next to him

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked nervously

"You tell me. You've been pretty quiet and self-consis since I woke up." Sparx said gently

"How..how much do you remember about last night?" she said crossing her arms for comfort

"Just about everything before I passed out, what happened after that?"

"I kinda went into shock..."

"What?! Are you aright?! How did that happen?" he said with pure surprise

"I don't know, after everything you told me something inside me just..." she stopped

"Can't describe it huh?" she just shook her head "Yeah it sounds like the way I felt when I overheard you saying all that stuff about your emotions." Sparx's eyes widened at a sudden thought

"Hey is that why you're acting so withdrawn from me right now?" he asked with caring curious tone

"Well.. how would _you_ react?" she asked feeling embarrassed "I thought you were out cold and couldn't hear a thing."

"Even if I didn't hear you say any of that stuff, why would you just say it out loud like that?"

"I don't know. I was just right there next to you and..and I had these feelings that I just had to release. Even though you weren't meant to hear them."

Sparx thought about what the yellow primate said and smiled "Yeah I guess I kind of did the same thing last night when I said you stole my words"

Nova paused "Sparx?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean all of that 'reason to keep going' stuff last night?"

"Yeah, like you said the Hyperforce needs me. It needs both of us, and you reminded me of what I live for."

"Really?"

"Yeah like for Shuggazoom, Chiro, the other monkeys, and something else..." he said with semi evil grin

"What?" Nova didn't know what to think. Sparx looked her directly in her beautiful bubblegum eyes

"I could never feel like I have a full life until I did this.." With that he kissed Nova on the lips lovingly and Nova, shocked as was happily kissed back. Nova held Sparx's head around his arms, and Sparx had his arm around her wrist. After a while they reluctantly let each other go

"Ya know, Gibson was right. None of this would have happened if you had never gotten sick." Nova said gently smiled

"Oh so I have to get sick to get some attention around?" Sparx asked playfully Nova just giggled

"Haha so be it." he pulled Nova into a hug

(MEANWHILE)

The other monkeys and Chiro were just sitting outside the med-bay waiting for Sparx and Nova

"What do you think they're taking about in there?" Chiro asked curiously

"Sparx probably wanted to discuss the events of last night with her in private" Antauri answered

"I wish he'd talk to me about it, I have no idea what that 'reason to keep going' stuff was about." Otto said scratching his head

"Well I'm sure they have a reason explanation for last night, Otto" Gibson joined the conversation. Suddenly the door to the med-bay with the two simians in question standing right by each other

"Everyone" Sparx started

"We.. have a confession to make." Nova finished. They both held their arms up to reveal that they were holding each other's hand. Then Chiro and Gibson gasped and Antauri just smiled

"It's about time" Chiro smirked as he high fived Sparx.

"What?" Otto asked very confused

"I always knew you two were perfect for each other." Antauri smiled at them

"What?" Otto's still not getting it

"Congratulation you two, I hope you both are with each other." Gibson complimented

"WHAT?" Otto was getting impatience

"Uh, Otto do we have to spell it for ya?" Sparx asked a little annoyed

"I was honestly hoping we'd have to, Sparx." Nova turned to Sparx with a smile pulled him into a very passionate kiss, them let him go to breathe

"Ohhh, You're a couple." Otto gasped in realization "Yay! You're a couple!"

"Indeed it has certainly been an eventful week for the Hyperforce." said Antauri

"Yeah but not quite as eventful as it was for you two." the young leader added

"And not quite as eventful as it's gonna be for us from now on" Sparx said putting his arm around Nova's shoulder

 **Wow I have to work on my endings. Anyway please leave a review and tell me how I did on this chapter. It's the last one in this story so I hope you enjoyed my tribute to Spova. God bless and see you with my next story 'It's my turn to care for you' maybe**


End file.
